Iris Kageno
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: アイリス''' (Iris'; ''a flower with sword-shaped leaves; the goddess of the rainbow in Greek mythology)''' ???? (Kageno'; Unknown)''' |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''UTAU MODEL: 1904 |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'287.8 Hz (D4)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Isaki Hanamori '(Best friend) |- | align="center"|AGE |'14 | align="center"|GENRE |'Any' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'Unknown' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'92 lbs' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Blueberry' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Jimeske ' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'5"' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Jimeske' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART , DEVIANTART , ETC.' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'April 19, 1996' | align="center"|LIKES | The color blue, violence, violins, playing the violin, hurting Len Kagamine | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE ' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'N/A' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Boredum, quietness, scary movies, zombies, Len Kagamine' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | Unknown |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: She is a very...aggresive young girl. She loves to tease her best friend Isaki about things such as her height, cup size, love interest, que sara sara. Iris is to be seen as a tsundere, for she is grouchy to practically everyone, whether it be somebody she crushes on, or her closest friends and family. Although a tsundere, she cares for everybody around her, even if she shows it a bit uniquely. ''' |} Supplemental Information '''Appearance: Iris has mid-length milk-chocolate hair that falls to the middle of her back. She has big, vibrant green eyes that match her outfit perfectly. She is a fairly normal size for a 14 year old girl. Hair color: Brown Eye color: Green Earphones: Black with detatchable microphone Dress: Bright green shirt with blue tie, seperate blue collar, blue shorts and black/brown boots (sometimes found with blue and green striped stockings), black arm warmers. Nationality/Ethnicity: Dutch/Japanese Voice Configuration Iris's ACT 1 voicebank is no longer available for download, cause being the voicer took down her voicebank download and announced that she had also deleted the voicebank from her laptop. There are very few who have had the chance to download her voicebank before the voicer had deleted her. If you are interested in Iris's ACT 1 voicebank, and would like to use it in the near future, please contact the voicer herself on her YouTube and/or deviantART page. An example of her ACT 1 voicebank can be heard here . *The cause of Iris's ACT 1 deletation was because the voicer claimed that she was not content with her "high-pitched voice", as she did not think it fit her tsundere identity. Iris's ACT 2 voicebank is still a major work in progress, for she has glitch problems with UTAU itself. She is not as clear as her ACT 1; she has a more muffled undertone and tends to screw up every now and then. Her voicer is working on fixing this problem as soon as she possibly can. Her voicer claims that her ACT 2 will be sure to fit Iris's tsundere identity. Iris's ACT 2 WIP can be heard here , in the current condition of having her voice "clear cache"d, causing the glitches to disappear, but the muffled undertone remaining in tact. Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the Netherlands Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Generation II UTAU